


Whoops!

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [34]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and party are investigating the guardsmens' patrols to clear Aveline's besmirched name, though the fight involves a great deal less finesse than is usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on tumblr for pagedullemond, who requested an Accidental Kiss.

Acacia could see Isabela sigh again out of the corner of her eye; the pirate captain had had more than a few things to say about Acacia’s nonexistent relationship with Fenris, but ultimately, there was only so much she could do that wouldn’t inspire anger or outrage with good end results.

She’d asked Isabela to drop the subject since it was apparent Fenris still hadn’t worked out whatever problems he was battling, and Hawke didn’t want to push matters - not when it would likely only make things worse. That said, such understanding did little to stifle her own feelings or desires; thankfully, there was a city hell-bent on tearing itself apart that would need her help to keep things moderately civil, but even that was a stretch anymore.

Aveline led them as they made their way to the docks, Fenris bringing up the back with Isabela between them. Cullen had mentioned some complaints about the Guard-Captain, and Acacia could think of no better way to prove their falsity than to see a typical patrol for herself.

The guards were knee-deep in Coterie thugs when the group found them, and as the rest of her party went charging ahead, Hawke stayed behind and picked off the elusive assassins with well-placed spells. Her eyes never wandered far from her targets, though an enemy mage had appeared on the field and knocked her back before she’d had a chance to react.

It was simple misfortune that had Fenris charging after an archer just beyond her, though he saw her just in time to trip. The air was abruptly knocked from her lungs with the weight pressing down on her, and though the clack of teeth had been painful, Acacia stared up at Fenris’ eyes for a few moments, uncertain why Fenris had yet to pull his lips away.

By the time the fight was over, Acacia’s cheeks were bright red, and Isabela wore a grin that made Acacia wonder if she’d had a hand in their impromptu kiss.


End file.
